


Betrothed

by luckybuckyboy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Loki - Freeform, Loki fluff, Loki smut, Marriage, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, loki smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybuckyboy/pseuds/luckybuckyboy
Summary: Requested by a follow on tumblr - Reader was originally arranged to marry Thor, but a last minute change has the reader marrying Loki-Originally posted on lucky-bucky-boy





	Betrothed

The white and gold dress fit and accentuated every part of your body, showing the true elegance of Asgard’s future Princess. Your hair was perfectly braided and spun to fit atop your head, perfect to nestle a tiara into that would then truly signify the birth of your new royal status. Makeup was done up natural yet dramatic, highlighting the beauty that lie beneath the paint.

Excitement bubbled in you as the time neared for you to walk down the aisle to your soon to be husband, Thor. It was no secret that you were close with the royal family. While you were never in the royal ceremonies themselves, you were always front row and sat close to the family during celebrations. It was uncommon to see you studying alongside Loki or training alongside Thor. You were a soon-to-be princess, but you were much more than the title.

A strong willed, silently confident, elegance radiating woman is what people saw you as. There had been talk for years as to which Prince you were going to marry, even when it wasn’t a guarantee you would marry either. But when it was announced you were going to marry Thor, you were happy. A little disappointed but you’d never admit that to anyone else.

Of course, Thor was an amazing person. He was an amazing friend who held you when you cried and was extremely overprotective. He was fun to be around, especially when a drinking contest became involved. But his loud antics and over the top attitude could be tiring. You had hoped that if you were to marry either of the Princes that it would have been Loki. But it made sense that Thor would be the first to be married off. He was the first in line for the throne, of course he’d need a queen to rule alongside him.

But Loki was captivating. There was a certain spark between Loki and you. Emotions, feelings, quiet moments - nothing was ever forced. It was natural, easy, and felt right. Loki worried about not being as fun as Thor, but he was more of a meaningful fun. He was the type to take you on a nice trip, whether it’d be an excursion to explore sights you’ve never seen or to beaches to relax and have a drink. Loki was more intimate with you with everything, more raw, more emotional - the perfect match.

You shook your head, looking at yourself in the mirror. Pushing away the thoughts, the disappointment, the desire wasn’t a suggestion, but a must. Thoughts like that would lead to nights full of regret. And that wouldn’t be fair to anyone.

A maid came over, busying herself over you as she finished up a last few touches. There was a soft knock on the door and another maid peaked out to see who it was before stepping aside and letting Lady Frigga in.

Sending her a soft smile you were quickly filled with a sense of worry when she responded with a thin lipped smile. “Is everything okay?” You asked, turning to face her.

She nodded, running her hands down the front of her dress, a nervous habit of hers everyone was aware of. “Yes, dear. There’s just been a change to plans.”

“A change?” You cocked your head slightly, confusion wiping over you.

“Yes, dear. After some careful deliberation, it’s been decided you won’t be marrying Thor. You’ll be marrying Loki. The wedding will proceed as usual though. Except Loki and Thor will be swapped in places.”

Excitement bubbled in you but you kept it inside. A warm smile spread across your face, “I’m just happy to be apart of the family, mother.”

An obvious wave of relief wiped across her at how easily you took the news. Frigga came over to you, wrapping you in a tight hug. “And we’re happy to have you. And I’m sure Loki will be more than delighted to call you his wife.”

The ceremony was to start soon, the excitement and nerves beginning to run a mile on you. Marrying Thor would have been nice, but marrying Loki was a dream come true you never admitted you had.

Frigga left you to yourself, allowing you a few moments to collect yourself before a maid came to collect you. She escorted you to your starting position and the entrance of the grand gated garden. You could hear as the wedding music begin to play, and faintly see as all the citizens turned to face the gate of that hid you.

The gate opened slowly, revealing you to both the people you would serve and you soon to be husband at the end of the walkways, standing in front of the statues of the family - where one of you would soon stand. Every step you took, you could see Loki better. His usual leather emerald and black attire touched with gold accents and accessories, little specifics to make him look more formal and wedding appropriate while still matching the gold of his helmet.

It felt like an eternity before you were standing in front of him, but the teary eyed look on his face when you finally met him was worth it. Loki’s mouth was slightly agape, his usual pale skin dusted with a light blush. You watched as he reached for your hands holding them in his and bringing them to his lips, pressing a kiss to them and Odin begin to speak behind the two of you.

“Today, we are proud to announce the growth of our family, the extension of our royalty to Lady (Y/N). The unification of our family with hers allows for us to welcome Lady (Y/N) as our new Princess. I speak on behalf of Asgard and the royal family when I wish our two newlyweds, Prince Loki and Princess (Y/N) and happy, prosperous, loving marriage.”

Frigga moved to Loki, holding a pillow that adorned a gold and emerald crown. The excited, nervous, awe stricken look in Loki’s eyes as he looked at his mother managed to erupt a thousand butterflies in your stomach. He mouthed a “thank you” to her as he grabbed the intricate piece of jewelry that symbolized your new status, the shakiness of his hands evident to you.

He turned back to you, the amount of adoration he had for you evident on every feature on his face. With delicate moves he set the crown top your perfectly done hair, “You’re beautiful.” He whispered. There was a pause before he cupped your face and kissed you, everyone around you erupting into claps and cheers.

Every part of your skin felt like it was on fire, the feeling of his lips against your felt right, felt like home, like a promise he was never going to break. Loki pulled away slowly, kissing your hairline before pulling back completely. The two of you turned to face the mass of citizens and he linked his arm with yours as Odin announced the ending of the wedding and how happy he were for the two of you.

The two of you made your way out of the garden, where a carriage waited for you two, taking you to the front of the castle where preparations for your honeymoon would begin.

Loki being Loki had it all planned out. You had deciphered fairly quickly that he most likely had something to do with the change in wedding plans so it didn’t come as much of a shock when you noticed all your bags already packed in his room.

Standing in front of the mirror in his room, you took the crown off, sitting it on his dresser and undoing the intricate braids, lettings you hair fall. “Where’s our destination?” You asked, running a hand through your hand and watching him through the mirror.

“Destinations, darling.” He corrected. You watched as he took his helmet off and sat it on the bed, moving to stand behind you and delicately wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Multiples?” You mused, smiling at him. “You just love taking me places, don’t you?”

“Always have. Dreamed of the day I got to take you as my wife,” he kissed your bare shoulder. “First stop is Midgard. Paris, France. Considered one of the most romantic destinations for Midgard.”

“When do we leave?” You turned in his arms, wrapping yours around his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

“Whenever you’re ready, my love.”

Later that night you were tucked into Loki’s side, head on his bare chest as you drew circles on his skin. His arm was wrapped around you, playing with the silky fabric of your nightgown. You let your gaze trail across his toned, milky skin, noticing all the little scars and freckles, letting you mind wonder about what was hiding beneath the blanket and his pajama bottoms.

You felt his hand move from your side to your hair, playing with the ends of it. “I’m the luckiest guy in all the nine realms,” he said, causing you to look up at him.

A light flush crossed your features. “I believe I’m the lucky one.” You hummed. “I had the chance of marrying two princes.” You teased some.

“Yeah, but you’re mine now. Mine only.” His voice dropped some, causing a chill to go down your spine. “It took weeks of fighting with my father to get him to change the arrangements so I could have you to myself.”

You cocked an eyebrow at him. “Really? Fighting with Odin for me?”

In a quick move he was hover over you, one hand keeping him up and the other gripping your thigh. “You should have been mine from the start,” he practically hissed. “And I’ll be damned if any one, whether it be my father or brother, will take you away from me.”

She couldn’t help but smirk up at him. “Then maybe instead of trying to be a gentleman all night you should have been marking me up and making sure I and everyone else knows that I’m yours.”

He growled, burying his face in the crook of your neck, kissing the skin softly before biting, forcing a gasp out of your mouth. “Are you sure you can handle that?”

“Only one way to find out,” you tugged on his care, eliciting another growl from him. Pulling his lips back to yours, his hands gripped your hips as he growled, rutting against you.

He nibbled your lower lip, tugging it some and pulling at the silky nightgown. Growing impatient, he ripped the fabric, a surge of heat going to your core at the display of power. Loki pulled back, taking in your figure. “S'beautiful and all mine,” he hummed, smirking some. “I still remember the first time - when we were younger. Never told no one, never spoke of it again.”

The whine that left your lips made him chuckle. He kissed at the skin of your collarbone. “We’ve had sex more than just that once, Loki.” Tugging on his hair caused him to nip the the tender skin of your breast, his blue eyes glancing up at you, swarming with lust.

“I know, pet, but each time with you feels like the first. So damn good.” His lips wrapped around your nipple, watching as your back arch and relishing in the sounds you made. Pulling back he teased the other before kissing down your body more. “I would have taken you every night if I knew you’d end up as mine. Wouldn’t have waited to drive you insane, litter your perfect skin in my marks, ruin you for any other man.”

By this point his breath was ghosting over where you needed him the most. “Loki,” his name fell from your lips as a whimper. “Need you.” Loki relished in the feeling of your hands twisting in his raven locks, urging him closer, whining in an attempt to beg.

He pressed a feather light kiss to your clit, chuckling softly when your breath hitched, then begin eating you out feverishly. He suckled your sensitive bundle of nerves, moaning when he felt you grow more and more wet. Pushing a finger in, he curled it, finding that perfect spot that made you see stars.

Loki didn’t let you stay like that for long though, pulling back when he felt you were close. Pressing a kiss to your lips he hushed your whines, letting you taste yourself. He rid himself of his pyjama pants and pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance, teasing and swiping it back and forth. Moans slipped your lips when he hooked your clit, a gasp falling from you as you silenced, body igniting as he finally dipped the tip of him inside you. He pushed slowly, bottoming out and listening to ever whimper you gave him. 

After allowing you a second to adjust he pulled back, slamming into you and knocking the wind from you. Grasping at his back, finding something to ground you, Loki’s name fell from your lips like a mantra. He gripped your legs, moving your calves to rest on his shoulders and allowing him to go deeper, rougher.

Wrapped up in the pleasure and lust of one another, neither of you heard the knock on the door, followed by the grumbling from the other side. Loki did however notice when someone clicked the door open, but he never stopped, never faltered in his movements. Instead, he created a clone of himself to greet whatever intruder decided to walk in.

Loki couldn’t help but smirk seeing a distraught Thor, face quickly changing from angry to shocked. “Like what you see brother?” He asked, circling the bulky man. “Come to try and take back someone who was never yours?”

The clone was standing behind Thor now, placing a hand on his shoulder. ‘“Look at her, being fucked so good, moaning so loud for me.” His voice was condescending and firm. “Go ahead, interrupt. Let’s see what pathetic attempt you have to win over a woman who is shrouded with pleasure, wrapped up in her own little paradise.”

A loud, pornographic moan of Loki’s name fell from your lips, back arching as you came around Loki. There was a snicker in Thor’s ear. “This isn’t even the first time I’ve got to watch her unravel beneath me. She’s been mine for longer than you even wanted her.”

Thor attempted to take a step back but the clone stopped him. “No, watch. Watch as I mark her as mine. As I make sure she’ll be ruined for anyone who isn’t me.” It was so wrong but he could look away, watching you cup Loki’s face and kiss him as his hips faltered and he came in you, body relaxing against yours.

The clone disappeared but Thor stayed frozen. “We have a visitor,” Loki whispered in your ear.

Peering over Loki’s shoulder, you flushed in a bright blush noticing Thor. Loki pulled the blanket over you, covering you as he pulled out and sat beside you. Covering yourself you sat up some, looking at Thor slightly confused. “Is everything alright?” You asked, voice slightly hoarse.

The God of Thunder was rendered speechless and covered in a bright flush. He nodded, clearing his throat and muttering a, “Congratulations on the wedding… Sorry to bother you two.” Before sulking out.

You were Loki’s, no matter what or who wanted to come in between the two of you and try to change that. It wasn’t going to happen. And he’d make sure people knew it no matter what.


End file.
